


Recueil d'OS

by NoShi



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Gen
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-02
Updated: 2017-12-02
Packaged: 2019-02-09 16:08:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12891609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoShi/pseuds/NoShi
Summary: Séries de courts et longs textes en rapport avec Undertale. Mon deuxième nom est originalité, vous le saviez ? (L'image de couverture n'est pas à moi mais je n'ai pas réussi à retrouver l'auteur.)





	1. Nuit Blanche

Depuis quand n'avait-il plus envie de dormir ? Depuis quand se shootait-il au café pour ne pas basculer dans le sommeil ?

Sans soupira, décidant de ne pas pousser plus loin ses réflexions. Il prit entre ses mains osseuses la tasse qu'il venait de remplir avec sa machine à café.C'était son gentil petit frère qui lui avait acheté. Il se souvint que le grand squelette lui avait demandé pourquoi avait-il besoin d'un tel objet et fidèle à lui-même, le petit lui avait répondu par une énième blague, faisant enrager Papyrus qui était tout de même parti acheter la machine.

Le petit squelette souria face à ce fragment de mémoire heureuse. Ces souvenirs joyeux lui paraissaient si loin maintenant, noyés sous une couche de haine et de regrets. Mais sans prévenir, l'image de son frère décapité par l'humain lui revint en pleine face, le laissant tout tremblant dans la cuisine plongée dans le noir.

Sans vida d'une traite le contenu de sa tasse, la déposa dans l'évier et se téléporta dans sa chambre, prêt à passer une nouvelle nuit blanche.


	2. De nouveau

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Attention : Cet OS a été écrit entre 23h et minuit, alors que j'étais malade comme un chien (je le suis toujours d'ailleurs). Je vous demande de vous munir d'une bouteille d'acide pour appliquer le liquide sur vos yeux au cas où mon texte vous donne des envies de meurtres envers ma personne. Si vous voyez des fautes d'orthographe vraiment trop voyantes, dites-le moi x).
> 
> PS : Je préfère genrer Frisk au neutre car iel l'est dans Undertale et que au moins vous pouvait lui attribuer le sexe que vous voulez.

**|| Reset ||** || Continue ||

De nouveau, je recommençais la partie.

De nouveau, le monde autour de moi devint progressivement noir et gelé, me laissant seul.e au beau milieu du néant.

De nouveau, je me sentis tomber.

Ma chute semblait toujours durer une éternité … jusqu'à ce que j’atterrisse brutalement dans le champs de boutons d'or qui tapissaient la zone de départ. Le Reset était presque devenu comme un rituel pour moi. Ou plutôt une obligation. Quelque chose à qui personne ne pouvait échapper même moi. C'était comme si une force inconnue me forçait à tendre ma main vers ces cinq lettres dorées, ce mot mélodieux qui vous faisait basculer en un clin d’œil dans la folie. Mais j'avais tenu, résisté face à la démence et accepté ce cycle infini. Le Reset était une routine quelque peu ennuyeuse, mais elle était cent fois bien meilleur en comparaison avec ce que j'avais vécu à la surface.

Je secouais la tête. _N'y pense pas._

Doucement, je me relevais et entrepris d'enlever les quelques fleurs dorées qui s'étaient accrochées à mon pull.

De nouveau, je m'avançais vers la salle où se trouvait Flowey, empli.e de détermination.

_Alors Frisk, quelle sera ta route aujourd'hui ? Pacifique ou Génocide ?_


End file.
